


It keeps us kind

by bm_vgbnd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: DRAMA A LOT OF DRAMA, F/M, I like Drama, I was in Drama Club, Jealous Ryan, Protective Geoff, Protective Ryan, also throughought the story more tags to come, might be TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_vgbnd/pseuds/bm_vgbnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne Iris may have been a burden to her family, which may have caused her to take all the oppoturnities and getting a Job at Rooster Teeth, where she not only meets great Friends and a great Family, she also starts to develop feelings for Ryan Haywood. Telling herself that she doesn't like him won't work, and trying to stay away from him, doesn't work either, since Ryan himself is interested in her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooster Teethin' around

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first fanfiction, which ever got published and I'm very very very very excited, and scared. I really really hope you like this story, and if you don't please tell me what I could change! I always love to take Feedback! Feedback is important!   
> SO, enjoy the story, and please take note that there might be external links to Suz' outfits, which I created with all my heart (well not really but you get what I'm trying to say) and yes so thank you very much.   
> xx

 

 

 

 

  
It’s been about five months now that I started working at Rooster Teeth Productions, letting me into a Job that actually me freedom and mostly fun at the workplace.    


Working here was walking into a new Adventure every single day, it only can be the Lads running around as Team Lads Action News Team or the Friday Cook Offs, I wouldn't trade that with anything in the world.  

By far this was one of the loveliest and kindest companies I’ve worked at.  
Somehow everyone likes each other, and it always felt good just to drive up to the parking lot and getting a lot happier just by the sight of Studio 5.  
It was good to be happy for once.  

In these two months friendships got developed, would it be me messing around with Kerry and Miles at the Animation Studio, or annoying Jon Risinger  together with Gavin.  

But my favorite person to talk with in the Office was Ryan Haywood, he was handsome, gentle and sarcastic.      
Every time we would go to lunch together with anyone else in the office, or alone, we would have long talks, stupid talks, or we would make fun of the others, because we roll like that. I like him.   
He would always mock me and call me Smurf, just because my hair is bright blue, and only because of him I was known as Smurf at the Rooster Teeth office. We were shipped within the Office, thanks to Barb, and every time someone just said anything we would just pretend to not hear it, even though I bet it would be nice to be liked back by him.

All in all, everyone here was amazing and it felt good to be welcomed, for once.     
And I’m looking forward to the next adventure in Austin, Texas. 

- 

Like every day, I stand up at 7a.m and to the casual morning routine which is actually getting up at 7:30a.m because I put my alarm on Snooze for about three hundred times.      
I get up and shower, and put on a cute [Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/have_great_day_xxx/set?id=133666635), deciding to let my bright blue hair out of the Ponytail for once.  

Luckily Studio 5 was about fifteen minutes away from my apartment, but I seriously wouldn’t have any problems on driving two hours to work, I love this Job. 

I arrive at the parking lot, not many people were there yet. I’m always early, way too early.   
Our office, mine and  Risingers , is right next to the office of the Achievement Hunter, which is a daily burden, but also filled with laughter and sunshine.  
They are loud, especially when Michael is doing one of his famous Rage Quit videos, I really don’t know how a single little person can have that much rage in him, and I’m concerned and maybe I should tell Lindsay to take care of that little ball of Jersey Rage. 

Jon and I are the graphic Designers of Rooster Teeth, and at the moment we have this daily fight between slight changes in the next shirt we are designing. Either if It’s a different color or a different font, we need a long time to get to an end but in the end everyone likes it and we are happy.     
  
-

Today was a lazy day, it was Friday and everyone gets off work around 2:30-3p.m on a Friday afternoon.  
Jon and I were already finished with our work so I decided to stroll around the office, which is always worth it.  

I heard the Achievement Hunter recording a Lets Play so I didn’t even try to bother them, even though they said that I'm always welcomed there.  
I went to the Tech Office to check on Barbara, who was like I, doing nothing.  

“Hey Barb” I smiled, she was drawing a penis on the “Ryan the “blank” guy” T-Shirt.  

“What’s that about?” I asked.  

“Well, today’s a new Podcast and people wanted me to draw a Penis on it” she laughed “Do you have any other ideas?”  

Oh Barbara, I had so many ideas, like Ryan the cute guy, Ryan the handsome guy, Ryan the please ask me out on a date guy, but of course I will keep all of this for me.  

“Hm, how about Ryan The Cute Guy?” I blushed, why did I even say that, she was overall the person who started the shipping in the office.   
 She looked at me and she couldn't contain that smile she wanted to hide, I hit her shoulder.

"Your crush on him is so obvious, his crush on you is so obvious. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were in a secret relationship already" Barbara mocked.  
  
Relationships and me is always that thing, I really would love to have someone but I don't want to get my heart broken, which always happens.  
"Oh Barb, shut up, there is nothing and there won't be anything" I snapped, making her stop talking about the topic Ryan.  

I was sad about that, I would ask Ryan out, I wouldn't have a single problem in doing the first step, but I do also have a problem in that.  
In all the relationships I had, which were two, it either ended in me being cheated on or me abused by the person I loved, and I'm not ready for someone new, I wish I could be but the will to trust someone is weak.  
Not to the fact that Ryan is 29 and I'm 22, he may only think that I'm like a little sister, something like that.  
I like to get my hopes up high.  

"Suz? Get out of dreamland helloooooo" Barbara sang, I was not noticing her and she seems to want to get my attention for some time now.  
“I wanted to go to lunch with Gavin, do you want to come with us?”    
  
“Nah, I brought lunch from home, have fun with Gavin” I smiled, still in my thoughts.  
  
I think that I’m developing a crush on Ryan, when not that I actually have a crush on him already, and that’s nothing I need right now.   
  
-

I walked out of the Tech office, and of course I run into Ryan Haywood.    
  
“Smurf hey, I’m starving let’s go for lunch, I heard the Diner around the corner is good” he smirked.  
  
“Ah, Ryan, I brought lunch, so you gotta go by yourself” I smiled, and punched myself mentally, goddammit Suz.    
  
“I’m not taking any excuses here! I invite you, come on Smurf” he laughed and took my hand, guiding me outside Stage 5.   
  
His hand felt good in mine, it actually fit perfectly, and I felt myself blushing. 


	2. “You didn’t consider all our lunches as date?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Suz go to lunch, and Ryan get's yelled at by an old lady for throwing around fries. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is reaaaaaaaaaaallly short, but I promise that the other one's are gonna be a tad longer. And again, please leave some comments and maaaaaaaaaaybe feedback, I'd like to hear it xx

* * *

 

 

Since the diner Ryan talked about was only five minutes away we decided to walk there, walking out of the parking lot I realized that we were still holding hands.   
I looked down on them and of course he thought I was signaling he shouldn’t do that, apologized and let go of my hand.   
And again I want to punch my face.    
Ryan wore his signature Jeans, the green shirt and the silly Achievement Hunter Beanie, which made him look cute.   
He always does. He needs to stop.

The Diner was called "Lettuce Eat", the perfect place for Barb.   
I laughed at the name, and when Ryan asked what was so funny I just gestured to the Sign and he giggled.   
  
We sat down and ordered our meals, Ryan got a Hamburger and I ordered Pancakes, and Ryan laughed at my decision.   
Breakfast for Lunch or Dinner is the best thing someone could have! 

"So, how was work? Did you lost the Tower of Pimps again?" I smirked.    


H e looked up from his Burger and fries and threw fries at me. "Hey, what was that for?" I snapped.    
  
"Well, no one insults the Mad King, even if he may didn't won the Tower of Pimps for six weeks already" He stated, keeping his smirk.    
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my majesty, you must be one hell of a King if you always loose" I shot back, more fries to fly my way.   
  
"But, let's stop talking about me, you're more interesting, how was work for you? Did Jon and you argue again?"  he raises his eyebrows.   
  
"Well, we worked on a new shirt today, which will be for  Geoffs  Mercantile shop from the Minecraft Lets Plays and he is somehow never happy with the colors I'm using, or the font. Basically, he's a whiny bitch" That made him nearly spit his drink out "But, somehow in the end I either convince him it looks good, or he convinces me to do it his way." I look down my plate, I didn't even touched my food.   
  
"I think the designs got better since Matt hired you, everything got better since he hired you" He blushed and took a sip from his Coke Light.   
  
I really don't know what to say so I just give him a questioning look, he sees it, smiles and me and doesn't say anything at all.   
  
After a few minutes Ryan grumbled something to himself "Excuse me?" I questioned.   
  
"I...  uhm ... I'm not good at such stuff " He mumbled and looked down his plate "But, I would love... to ask you out" Ryan blushed.   
I blushed. "Like on a real date, not our lunch dates" he laughed.   
  
"Wait, our lunch dates were date dates?" I teased, which made me deserve to be thrown at with fries by him.    
  
"You didn't consider all the lunches we had as date?" he faked a shock   
"So, is this a yes?" he asked.    
  
I nodded, Ryan blushed and smiled.    
  
"Okay, but one thing, please don't put me in a whole okay? I mocked him, sticking my tongue out.    
  
Once again he threw fries at me, missing me and hitting an old lady on the next table.   
I laughed way too much when he got lectured by her that you shouldn't play with your food.   
  
Leaving th e Diner, I still laughed about this golden moment   
"You have no manners, Ryan Haywood, I can't go anywhere with you if you act like that" I mocked him,  he punched my arm lightly and took my hand. 

We walked back to Studio 5, hand in hand. I don’t know where this with us is going to, and I don't know if I like it.   
-  
Back in Studio 5 we had to go our separate ways, Jon sent me Texts that we needed to do some editing on the new Shirt and Ryan had to go and film something for The Know.  
  
"So, see you around, you'll be at home when I'm finished with The Patch probably, so I'll call you about the date thing" he smiled and bent over to place a kiss on my cheek.   
I felt myself blushing and he went off into the filming studios.   
  
Still kind of dizzy from the kiss on my cheek, I spot three people in the corner of my eye. It was Barbara, Gavin and Geoff.  
Smiling, the three were smiling, as in the "I told you so" way.   
  
"Oh Barb, there is nothing between me and Ryan so shut uppppp" Barb tried to impersonate me, Gavin and Geoff couldn't stop laughing   
"What changed your mind in the last two hours?" she asked.   
  
"Barb, please just, I don't even know myself what's going on" I answered.   
It's true, I don't know what's happening.    
  
"Well, if that clears your mind, we set him a deadline when he finally asks you out because the first day you came into the office he's been talking about you non stop and it's really annoying, he's talking about you and how great your smile is and how blue your hair is, basically you made him stupid out of love." Geoff admitted and laughed.  
  
I blushed and smiled "Awwwwwwwwww, really?". They all burst out laughing.   
  
"Well, at least you're not trying to tell me that you don't like him at all from now on" Barbara teased, I punched her.

Okay, I admit it myself, I have a crush on Ryan Haywood. 

-   



End file.
